


Can you fly?

by Nataco



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataco/pseuds/Nataco
Summary: Just an idea on what would happen if Monica and Carol chat after Monica gets her powers.
Kudos: 21





	Can you fly?

Monica doesn't realize she's ran that far until she threw the punch. It was too late to stop herself and her anger turned into action. A bright blue glowing fist collided with a mass of heat before falling back to her side. It was like slamming into a brick wall but it didn't hurt. It just stopped her in her tracks. What hurt was seeing this face less than 6 feet away.

Carol holds her jaw and exhales through her nose, "I deserved that I guess Lieutenant." She can't help but smirk with a little bit of pride at the blue glow dissipating from Monica's eyes.

"It's Captain and you don't know what you deserve. She died alone, you left her and she died in a hospital bed surrounded by nurses and doctors without me....without you!" Monica shouts loud enough to scare the birds in the trees surrounding them back into flight.

Carol feels the confusion she thought she was being summoned for s.w.o.r.d's latest fuck up. She sighs, that hit to the face isn't about not being here for the mission. It is about Maria and knowing Haywood or any other sword cronies lied about her own presence. They lied to one of the very few people on earth she has left. Institutional hypocrisy keep her out of sword's hairs, she can't bare to watch what they turn her friends legacy into. On the other hand Monica could just not know and that was her fault. Carol crosses her arms and relaxes the defense mechanisms in her body.

"Hold on there kid," she says sternly.

"No! Carol my mom died! My mom is dead and I didn't even get to go to her funeral. No one who loved her, really loved her chose her favorite song or favorite flower. I dont get a chance to say good bye and you didn't even try to be there. Sword had to bury her...." Monica hurls these words at Carol, fighting the urge to throw the woman.

Carol spoke with her hands shaking in the air. "Monica, I don't know what they told you but I am the one who buried your mom. Sure they and the airforce were there with their ceremony and 10 gun, but it wasn't them it was me."

"They said!" Monica raises her voice again.

Carol grips her hands in fist at her side staring down her neice. She yells back, "They lied!"

Monica's eyes crinkle with sadness and Carol feels the anger dissipating in her muscles. She is not angry at this strong but grieving grown woman that she's seen grow from afar. She is angry that she couldn't stop or slow the disease that took their bestfriend. And, sword did little to support her when Maria was gone. 3 years ago Monica was still blipped, her bestfriend freshly buried, and they asked her to go back to work immediately.

Her family was gone but the universe had to keep moving. Moving without them and she had to work through her grief because on paper she wasn't anything more than Maria's old friend. Fury wasn't even there to send her a fruit basket of condolences.

"You can't trust everything they say. I would never let her go through that alone Monica. I was there for Maria long after you...." Carol questions saying the next word, "dissapeared."

"So you knew I got snapped back and you didn't even try to find out if I was okay. I wasn't even important..," Monica shakes the cracks in her voice away.

Carol steps forward but stops when Monica flinches back. "Trouble it is a little hard to get back on Earth when the people in charge of letting you in see you as a super terrestrial fugitive. One person can only save so many people in a day and that pisses a lot of people. I try to keep visits brief so I'm sorry I didn't come find you sooner."

"But now now you're here because someone tipped you off that im a threat too," Monica straightens her back.

Carol's nods but relaxes her movements, "I needed entry clearance now but I'm not here to stop you. I am just here to see you."

Maria hears the disdain in Carol's voice at the newly forming s.t.o.r.m defense system. "The tech is meant for outside threats not you, you're an avenger. Mom never made sword to keep you out Carol."

Carol smirks, "And yet sometimes who or what we make changes when we loose our control. If i am not a threat then neither are an entire alien race, right."

"Fuck." Monica sighs.

"Language." Carol smiles.

"You will get over it and I can try to talk to someone about that. For being there for my mom...when I couldn't thankyou, but I don't need another mother right now." Monica shrugs.

"Trouble I would have been around if i could earlier." Carol treads lightly seeing Monica put her walls back up again. "We don't have to talk about....I'm not here to be your mom, she meant so much to me."

"Mom wasn't talking to herself on that communicator every night for no reason, I know." Monica looks away from Carol's eyes.

She remembers waking up many nights hearing her mom tinkering with antennas and dials in the shed. Other mornings getting ready for school, hearing low music play from the hanger. The sounds of her mothers insomnia feeding her own work ethic. One night in particular sticks out more than the rest.

She'd woken up to get a glass of water bit stopped just before opening her door. The sound of hushed talking and heavy footsteps creaked on the floors. Whispers of her name and asleep crossed her door before being replaced with low laughter. Opening her door a crack she saw the back of a very familiar red blue and gold suit. Her moms shape ahead of Carol leading her into her mothers room. Monica ran to the bathroom and back to her rion at hyper speed. Carol wasn't there in the morning but her mom sure was eager to get her off to school on time.

Carol exhales and clears her throat. Monica watches her play off wiping a tear away. There is too much she has to say to want to hug the woman but she knows the grief. It comes in waves with some other them hitting her entirely too hard. They will talk about it in time they need to, but she isn't ready and from Carol's stance neither is she.

Carol points to Monica's hands, "So powers now?"

Monica shrugs, "Yea something like that i don't have them all ironed out yet."

"Hmmm nice. They take some time to figure out but you are strong enough to figure it out and I'm here if..." Monica rolls her eyes and Carol clears her throat, "....can you fly?"

"Maybe." Monica crosses her arms mimicking Carol mindlessly.

"Do you want to learn?" Carol smiles.


End file.
